The use of nickel-iron based superalloys to form disks for large rotating apparatus such as industrial gas turbines and compressors is becoming commonplace as the size and firing temperatures of such engines continue to increase in response to power, efficiency and emissions requirements. The requirement for integrity of such components demands that the materials of construction be free from metallurgical defects.
Turbine and compressor disks are commonly forged from a large diameter metal alloy preform or ingot. The ingot must be substantially free from segregation and melt-related defects such as white spots and freckles. Alloys used in such applications are typically refined by using a triple melt-technique that combines vacuum induction melting (VIM), electroslag remelting (ESR), and vacuum arc remelting (VAR), usually in the stated order or in the order of VIM, VAR and then ESR. However, alloys prone to segregation, such as Alloy 706 (AMS Specification 5701) and Alloy 718 (AMS Specification 5663), are difficult to produce in large diameters by VAR melting because it is difficult to achieve a cooling rate that is sufficient to minimize segregation. In addition, VAR will often introduce defects into the ingot that cannot be removed prior to forging, such as white spots, freckles, and center segregation. Several techniques have been developed to address these limitations: see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,496,529 and 6,719,858, incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
Alternative methods such as powder metallurgy and metal spray forming are available for producing large diameter segregation free ingots, however, these methods have not been demonstrated as being commercially useful either for yielding acceptable properties or for their cost effectiveness. Accordingly, enhanced methods of producing large diameter preforms from segregation prone metallic materials are needed.